


Prescience

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Season/Series 07, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-21
Updated: 2004-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully share the same feeling something scary is waiting to happen.





	Prescience

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Prescience  
Author: Pattie  
Category: Vignette, a little psychological MT. Spoilers: Season 7.  
Rated: PG  
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a nagging fear that something is about to happen. Something they dread. Archive: Gossamer, anywhere nice. Please ask first. Disclaimers: Not mine, no money, don't mean to tread upon sacred toes. 

There's an old saying I heard early in my life. What comes around goes around. I would like to think I have treated people as I would wish to be treated. Then there is another saying: Cast your bread upon the waters and it will return tenfold. That and the other saying are supposed to apply to things good or bad. Lately, I've been wondering what kind of a bad boy I have been, for the things that have happened to me, as well as my partner, are things no one should have visited upon them. 

We started out first on our own paths, then Fate brought us together on what became the same path. We were the hunters; now we are the hunted. We no longer have the authority to shout, "Freeze! FBI!" and apprehend anyone. We've been suspended for two weeks, yet I feel someone, or something, is watching us. Watching. Waiting. As a snake, coiled and ready to spring. Scully says I'm being paranoid, but I know she can sense these things, too. She stays quiet about it, filing misplaced papers and editing out mistakes in files. 

We made a mistake that could have cost innocent people their lives, and Kersh has come down hard on us. I can accept that and so can Scully. What I cannot accept is the nagging feeling of impending doom. 

Scully picks up her purse as I'm reading up on our last report. "I have a dental appointment, so, I guess this is it until tomorrow." 

"Oh, forgot about that. Go on. There's nothing happening in these damp, dark, nether-regions of the Hoover Building. See you tomorrow." 

"Yeah, tomorrow. See you." She's standing in the doorway as if she can't seem to cross an invisible barrier. 

I leave ny desk and walk over to her. "Scully, is something wrong?" 

"No, no." That was her mouth. Her eyes don't seem to agree with the statement. "Um, I'm just going in for a check-up." 

"Scully, if there's something you're not telling me... " 

"Mo. Really, Mulder. I just..." 

"You just... what?" 

"Never mind. It's crazy. I've got to go." 

"Wait." I grab her arm and make her face me. "You feel it too, don't you, Scully? You feel that something's about to happen and you just don't know when." 

She shrugs. "I guess some of your paranoia's rubbed off on me after all these years," she tries to smile as she says the words. I know she isn't feeling happy these days. 

"What time's your appointment?" I ask. 

"Three fifteen." 

"And it's only one. Scully, do you feel like you just want to run out of here before something or someone happens to us?" 

"Yeah, I do," she says matter-of-factly. Dumb, huh?" 

"No, not dumb. Not at all. I think there's something going on around here and I have looked all over the place for bugs, cameras, Peeping Toms and even that Candid Camera guy. Nothing. The phone's not bugged, there's no surveillance camera to be found... " 

"Are we getting fired, Mulder?" 

Where'd she come up with that one? "Not that I know. Why would you ask that ? They could shut us down, but I don't think they plan on firing us." 

Just then, the phone rings. "Hold on. Stay here and we'll talk about this. Mulder. Yes. Okay Sir. We'll be right up." 

Scully puts her purse into the desk. "What does Skinner want, Mulder? They pawned us off onto Kersh." 

"Well, I know I'm as much in the dark as you are. Maybe... maybe they lifted our suspension." 

"Oh, joy. Pig manure detail this time," Scully drones as we walk to the elevator. 

I smile to myself once we're in the elevator. I push the button. "Could be another sighting." 

"In your dreams," she sighs. "Maybe it's just another Homeland Security assignment. Or a kidnapping." 

Skinner meets us outside his office. "Come with me," he says quietly. We dutifully follow him to the conference room at the end of the hallway. 

"Surprise!" So many of our colleagues shout. 

Kersh reaches out to shake our hands. "Happy anniversary on your partnership. Didn't think you two would hang on this long." 

"Thank you Sir," I say. "If it wasn't for Scully, I wouldn't be alive today." 

"Oh, you can hold your own, Mulder. You're a big boy." She's being modest. 

"Seven years as partners in The X-Files," Skinner says with a raised glass of punch. "A toast to Mulder and Scully!" 

"To Mulder and Scully!" Everyone echoes. 

I whisper to Scully, "That feeling of impending doom we were having? I think this is what we were afraid of." 

"Yeah, Mulder. I hate surprise parties, too." 

"Hadn't you better get to the dentist" I ask. 

"Next month, Mulder. Let's get some cake. Happy Anniversary, partner." Scully hugs me. Then she whispers in my ear... 

"Mulder. Mulder? Wake up Mulder." 

I open my heavy eyelids and glance up at my partner, sitting beside me in the car. "Happy Anniversary," I manage to say. I don't know why, exactly. 

"Happy Anniversary, Mulder. And you didn't think I'd work with you for seven years. I broughtyou a drink and something to eat." 

"If there's iced tea in that bag... forget it." 

"We have come a long way, Mulder." 

"Yes, we sure have." I remember the drean, and then I recall it so well. The anniversary of our first case together is tomorrow. I hope they don't give us one of those parties.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
